


Наказание свыше

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All idiots, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Вот что за глупый народ, эти мидгардцы? Знают же, что не стоит злить колдуна, но всё равно продолжают это делать. А ведь так и без штанов можно остаться...





	Наказание свыше

Ссора вышла пустячной, без особой причины. Мстители вообще часто собачились на пустом месте, а когда к ним присоединились новые лица, включая прошлых «врагов» типа Локи и Зимнего Солдата, которых пока что держали под бдительным наблюдением, градус подгорания чьих-то жоп только возрос.

Собственно, эти две личности и поцапались. В другой раз, скорее всего, два эморя, как вечно называл их Старк, разошлись бы по своим норкам «волосы выпрямлять да ножи натирать», но нет. Им приспичило, прям кровь из носу, глаз, анального отверстия, поорать в одной из гостиных штаба. Обязательно при всех и каждом — кто-то, кажется, зелёный и совершенно неопытный в таких орах Паркер, попытался избежать смерти от скручивания в трубочку ушей и скрыться пораньше, но был профессионально скручен и максимально комфортно устроен в ближайшем кресле, дабы точно не пропустил концерт.

Посылания друг друга «в» и «на» растянулись минут на двадцать, старый состав Мстителей даже уважительно косились на часы (кто на настенные, кто на наручные, кто на криво нарисованные на своём запястье), потому что сами заканчивали максимум за пятнадцать. Семнадцать, если обращаться к рекордам. Видимо, у новоявленных героев накопилось достаточно предъяв. В целом, понять их не составляло труда: Баки всего лишь ляпнул, что чужое магуйство и выкрутасы на поле боя одна лишь фикция — последнее слово он, конечно, не использовал, ибо ни фига не помнил, — а Локи никак не мог не защищать собственные тактики от нападения ни черта не смыслящего в высоких умениях смертного. Закончили тем, что Барнс настойчиво рекомендовал больше не прикрывать лично его зад во время битвы. Локи, конечно, заткнулся не сразу, но когда выдохнул что-то вроде «не прикрывать? ну ок, посмотрим, как тебе это понравится», напряглись все, кто хоть немного знал его силу. Все, кроме Баки. Да потому что ему было по барабану.

 

***

 

Новая работёнка нашлась довольно быстро — Мстители даже не успели закончить свой грандиозный тур по покерным клубам, чтобы открыть один такой в штабе, Локи окончательно перебесился, Баки всё так же забивал на всё болт, а Стражи Галактики вовсе съе… смотались из Солнечной системы. Казалось бы, ничто не предвещало беды… ну, конечно, за исключением очередной фиговины, вылезшей из таких недр Вселенной, что пришлось задействовать всех и вся.

Фиговина, как выяснилось чуть позже, не была прочь побаловаться магией, насылая на окружающих те ещё галлюны, что сначала приняли за приход от сжигаемой в штатах марихуаны (чему противостоял Роджерс, ибо в года его юности чудесное растение хорошо лечило астму), но потом всё рассчитали и приняли решение выпускать вперёд отряд колдунов во главе со Стрэнджем. Не то, что бы он считался командиром странной троицы, но действительно смыслил в галлюцинациях. Да и доктором был, на худой конец.

Следом, конечно, пошла тяжёлая артерия — компашка ассасинов, включающая Наташу, Бартона и Барнса, которого можно было бы вообще отправлять одного для полной зачистки маленького континента вроде Австралии, но тимбилдинг и все дела… Короче, самостоятельность не поощрялась. Правда, и тут ждала засада. Не в том смысле, что враги подстроили ловушку и бравые герои, как это обычно бывает, попали в неё по самые уши, а в очень, очень ином смысле.

— Бак, всё нормально? — естественно, резонный вопрос задал именно Кэп, ну потому что никому больше не пришло в голову спрашивать у бывшего смертоносного оружия Гидры… такое.

— Всё отлично, — резюмировал Баки, передёргивая затвор на своей винтовке и в нетерпении притопывая ступнёй по крыше здания, где он выгодно занял себе снайперскую позицию. То, что позиция была на глазах не только каждого Мстителя, но всего города сразу, проблемой не считалось. — Прохладно сегодня, правда, но не Матушка-Сибирь же, потерплю.

То, почему ему было прохладно, понимали, опять же, все, кроме него самого. На первый взгляд — если смотреть сверху вниз, — всё было действительно отлично. Почти салонная укладка блестящих длинных волос, стратегически размазанная подводка и тушь на глазах в качестве маскировки, сияющая опасностью бионика, чёрная куртка с тысячей кармашков для патронов, ножей и прочего, удобная набедренная кобура и защитные наколенники, да классные ботинки. Единственное, чего этой красоте не хватало, было штанами. Вместо них весь срам… ну ладно, всё достоинство прикрывала едва ли не прозрачная ткань, даже скорее её маленький кусочек. Сзади дела обстояли ещё хуже — в том смысле, что подтянутые ягодицы не прикрывало ничегошеньки, а тонкая ленточка, не дающая упасть этому безобразному подобию белья, вообще будто попала сюда случайно. А так сзади всё было более чем хорошо. Очень хорошо. Ух...

И вот это видел каждый. Кроме, как несложно догадаться, Баки Барнса.

 

***

 

— Твоих рук дело? — мягко поинтересовался Стрэндж у Локи, когда они заканчивали разбираться с фиговиной — в очень короткие сроки, но не из-за лишней старательности, а по причине общего отвлечения на вещи более приятные, чем межпланетные галлюциногенные создания. Баки слишком мало сидел на снайперской позиции, решив, что в гуще событий ему будет удобнее, а значит то, что взгляды так и цеплялись за него, никого не удивляло. Некоторые, правда, ещё помнили о рамках приличия — а кто-то вполне открыто пожирал напряжённые мышцы ног, ладные бёдра и вовсе адски горячую филейную часть. Баки, конечно, плевал на всё это — у него, вроде как, опять активизировался режим Зимнего Солдата, так что трогать его старались поменьше. А пялиться продолжали.

Ну вот как тут не пялиться?..

— Что ты, док, это не я, — верить главному вруну Девяти… Восьми, за исключением сгоревшего к чертям Асгарда, миров было себе дороже, Стрэндж выразил это одним долгим взглядом и Локи сдался, неловко пожимая плечами. — Да я это, я. Он сам напросился, сказал, что нечего прикрывать его жопу. Желание собрата по геройствам закон. Только я немного обсчитался.

Локи, признающий за собой косяк, был такой же невероятной вещью, как Тор, защищающий кандидатскую работу по… да плевать, по какой науке. Как Тор, тупо знающий слово «кандидатская». Внимание верховного мага Земли на минутку-другую сфокусировалось только на магическом коллеге, выглядящем уже не столь самодовольно, каким он был при первом появлении Барнса. Если бы не короткая, но вполне серьёзная стычка с фиговиной, шальной вид вызвал бы подозрения, а так можно было отбрехаться и аргументировать блестящий взгляд и покусанные губы нервозностью от боя. Тихо кашлянув в кулак, Стивен вынес свой вердикт.

— Встал?

— Встал, — обречённо кивнул Локи, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Но даже под опущенными ресницами, будто выжженный на внутренней стороне век, горел оху… восхитительный видок. Нет, маг на самом деле думал, что это будет прикольно, что Баки даже из джета не выпустят — и где Стив Роджерс с его припадками мамочки, когда он так нужен своему дружку? — что его заклятие ляжет криво и рассыплется через считанные минуты, но Барнс ничего не замечал, ходил себе фривольно и чуть ли не крутил задницей, что подрывало внутреннее спокойствие. Да и внешнее тоже, отрицать это не получалось.

— И сколько продлятся твои чары? — всё так же светски уточнил Стрэндж. Локи задумчиво нахмурился, перебрал пальцами, загибая и разгибая их в счёте, и понуро опустил голову. Через миг снова выпрямился, потому что Барнсу что-то не понравилось в шнурках ботинок и он наклонился их поправить, а зрелище стало не просто 18+, а все 100+, потому что даже Стив покраснел не из-за стыда и обиды за своего друга, а из-за… понятное дело, чего именно.

— Минуты две ещё.

— Открыть тебе портал куда-нибудь на Килиманджаро?

— Не, — вяло отмахнулся Локи. Судя по тому, что Баки споткнулся на ровном месте, замер, опустил взгляд на собственные голые ноги и тут же покрепче схватился за винтовку, стало понятно, что двух минут у бога в наличии нет. — Придётся самому расплачиваться за свои пакости. Вот Тор обрадуется — за тысячу с лишним лет не расплачивался, а тут…

— Где ты, сволота рогатая?! — перебил ход его мыслей Барнс, опасно подбираясь поближе. Инстинкт самосохранения возопил, как ненормальный, что надо убираться, а другой, такой же врождённый и направленный на размножение, не помог сбежать, а только приморозил на одном месте. То есть, Локи тупо подвис, глядя на чужие бёдра, едва ли не кусая снова губы от накатывающего возбуждения, что, конечно, не укрылось от взгляда снайпера — иначе, зачем Барнсу было выпускать снаряд из подствольника? Грянул взрыв, Стрэндж переместился от опасного места за секунду, оказываясь рядом с Тором, приложившим ладонь ко лбу, чтобы получше видеть, что там произошло.

— Прими мои соболезнования, Тор, твой брат…

— Да живо это дерьмецо хитрое. Вон как улепётывает, — очень спокойно ответил Громовержец, и, действительно, совершенно целый Локи уже развил приличную скорость, придерживая одной рукой золотой шлем, а второй — свой плащ, пока Баки без всякой жалости растрачивал оставшиеся пули, будто бы специально стараясь попасть по рогам, а не по стратегически нужным местам. Видимо, решил к ним приложиться собственноручно… В том смысле, что иногда это нужно делать руками… То есть, без использования посторонних предметов… Короче, Локи ещё легко отделался, попав под атаку.

Впрочем, когда у Барнса закончились пули и в винтовке, и в пистолете-пулемёте, и в последний путь отправились гранаты, C4 и затерявшийся в кармане журнальчик о современных причёсках, всё перешло в поножовщину. Понять, кто побеждает в этом барахтанье, сплошь и рядом состоящем из звона лезвий, отборных ругательств, стонов… стонов боли? или уже удовольствия? — никто так и не мог, да и раздавшееся «сильнее, папочка!» уже не намекало на что-то хоть малость приличное. Пришлось в очередной раз взывать к магии Стрэнджа, отправляя двух обалдуев прямиком в штаб Мстителей, причём желательно в самую дальнюю спальню самого дальнего корпуса.

 

***

 

Питер Паркер спокойно прогуливался по коридорам, мурлыча очередной трек от Alt-J, как и положено любому уважающему себя хипстеру, пока внезапно не ощутил, что дальше идти не стоит. Вот вообще не стоит. Не, ни разу. Поворачивай, чувак. Но, к сожалению, впереди была кухня, где дожидалась горячая пицца, поэтому внутренний голос мог валить на все четыре стороны.

И уж лучше он бы прислушался к нему, ведь когда он завернул за угол, повстречал тоже кое-что горяченькое — не как вкусная свежая пицца, конечно, она шла вне всяких сравнений, — от чего его челюсть чуть не улетела на -1 этаж. Не каждый мог похвастаться тем, что видел, как откровенно жутковатый убийца сладко выгибается, а между его ног устроился настоящий бог, и всё это сопровождается такими картинными стонами, что любые порно-актёры тут же сдохли бы от зависти. И всё бы ничего, такое и в интернете, если поискать, найдётся (да хоть у тех же Cockyboys), но вот последний акцент выбивал почву из-под ног — трусики, идентичные тем, что видели Мстители после приснопамятного происшествия, но теперь кружевные и нежно-голубого цвета, как высокое небо, как морская лазурь, как их ориентация…

— А-а-а! — заорал Питер, перепугав не только милующихся, но и половину штаба. — Моё паучье чутьё о такой херне не предупреждало!

Локи только недовольно обернулся, успевая заметить чужие сверкающие пятки, и ещё пару раз толкнулся в жаркое тело до того, как по громкой связи Тони настойчиво попросил всяким извращугам запираться в собственных комнатах, дабы не пугать юное поколение и не становиться героями влажных снов. Пожав плечами, он отстранился, лениво поправил свою и чужую одежду, коротко кинул «ладно» и отправился за очухавшимся Баки, крепко сжимавшим его ладонь своей.

— Пошли, рогатый. Ты мне за прошлый раз ещё штаны должен.

— Да хоть чулочки.

— Чулочки?..

Но чулочки остались на потом.


End file.
